


you're the one i gotta have

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start out the night watching a movie, but it's just long forgotten background noise by the time Scott says, “I really want to go down on you. Is that okay?” </p><p>His breath is warm against her ear, and Kira goes hot at his words, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she nods. “But, um, no one’s ever done that to me before so maybe go slow, okay?” She pushes the words out in a rush, a little embarrassed by her inexperience, but Scott just grins at her the same way he always does, full of warmth and love, and she has to look away as a grin spreads over her face as well. Sometimes she forgets just how good he is and just how much she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one i gotta have

**Author's Note:**

> title is from heart on my sleeve by mary lambert.

They start out the night watching a movie, but it's just long forgotten background noise by the time Scott says, “I really want to go down on you. Is that okay?” 

His breath is warm against her ear, and Kira goes hot at his words, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she nods. “But, um, no one’s ever done that to me before so maybe go slow, okay?” She pushes the words out in a rush, a little embarrassed by her inexperience, but Scott just grins at her the same way he always does, full of warmth and love, and she has to look away as a grin spreads over her face as well. Sometimes she forgets just how good he is and just how much she loves him. 

“Really?” he asks. “Okay. I’m going to make this so good for you then. Tell me if you want me to slow down more or if you don’t like anything, okay?” 

Kira nods, and Scott presses in for a kiss. It’s slow and lingering at first, but picks up quickly as Scott slips his tongue into her mouth and Kira tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Scott slips his hand underneath the bottom of her shirt, his hand hot against her bare skin, and pulls off just enough to move his mouth to her neck instead. He kisses her there gently, just below her jaw, and sucks at the skin there lightly. She lets her head fall back to give him more space to work with and he nips at her skin gently, scraping his teeth over her pulse point. 

He backs off and pulls her shirt the rest of the way off then reaches around to undo her bra. “You’re still okay, right?” he asks, and when she nods he presses a quick kiss to her lips before getting back to it. 

He gets her bra undone, and pulls it off, and Kira’s stomach flutters with nerves as he just stares at her for a moment. “You’re beautiful,” he says, another gigantic grin breaking over his face before he ducks down and presses a kiss between her breasts. 

He presses a couple of firm but fleeting kisses against her chest until his mouth is above her nipple, his breathing hot and wet against it. She shivers slightly, and he grins up at her for a second before ducking his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue out over it. 

She lets out a soft, “Oh,” her back arching off the bed, and her fingers tangling in his hair. 

He keeps at it while he reaches down with one hand, undoing her jeans and slipping his hand into her panties. He presses two fingers against her clit, working it in small circles, and she lets out a small, breathy moan. 

He moves, pressing kisses down her stomach and then pulling her jeans and underwear the rest of the way off. Then he settles himself between her legs, and she hooks her knees over his shoulders. He places his hands on her hips, and grins up at her. “You still doing okay?” he asks, his voice low and reassuring. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” she says, gripping the sheets tightly in her hands as Scott nods and then turns his head to press a gentle kiss against her thigh. He nips at the skin gently and then runs his tongue out over it to soothe it and Kira squirms, the anticipation building. 

He grins against her skin and then begins to work his way to her other thigh. He leaves a trail of soft kisses as he goes, including one playful kiss right over her center that makes her arch her back and sigh softly. 

He continues to kiss, nip, and lick at her other thigh until her breathing is turning heavy and she says, “Please,” her voice high and a little desperate.

She can feel him smile against the skin of her thigh again and then he’s kissing back toward her center. Her stomach is churning with a mixture of nerves and excitement, but it’s Scott and she knows he’s always going to take care of her so she shoves down the nerves and gives over to the excitement. 

She can feel his breath hot against her skin and then he licks out, dragging his tongue from her entrance to her clit, and it feels amazing, even better than she had expected. She tilts her head back, groaning softly with pleasure and he flattens his tongue and drags it back and forth over her clit. 

She can’t believe how good it feels. She’ll need more pressure to get off, but this is a nice tease. It’ll drag her close to the edge it just won’t tip her over it and she has a feeling Scott knows that. He’s sloppy and enthusiastic about it and Kira is drenched already with a mixture of his spit and her own wetness. 

He drags his tongue back down to her entrance and points it, dipping it inside her. It’s an interesting sensation, definitely not enough to get off on, but good enough to make the pleasure keep building in the pit of her stomach. She grinds her hips, trying to get him deeper, and whines when he drags his tongue back out. 

He slides it back up to her clit, with more pressure this time, and now she’s definitely not complaining. Especially not when he slips a finger inside her. He pumps it in and out slowly as he keeps licking back and forth over her clit. He has really nice hands and his finger feels incredible inside her, but it’s not enough. 

“More. Please,” she pants.

He complies, slipping a second finger inside her, and she tangles her fingers in his hair. She drags him closer grinding against his face, and moans loudly. He drags his tongue back and forth keeping the pressure consistent as his fingers keep pumping in and out of her slowly. She’s got her back arched, and her hips rocking up, and she’s never felt this good in her life. Scott’s hitting exactly the right spot inside of her and she digs her heels into his back trying to get him impossibly closer. 

He’s keeping up a steady rhythm now, his tongue hot and firm against her and she can feel her orgasm building. He only has to lick over her clit a few more times before she’s coming with a groan of his name, her hips rocking up off the bed. He stays on her, licking her through her orgasm and then when he can tell she’s getting too sensitive, kisses his way up her stomach back to her mouth. 

He kisses her deeply, and Kira licks into his mouth, ridiculously turned on by the taste of herself on his tongue. 

“Do you have a condom?” she asks when he pulls away. 

“Yeah, but we don’t have to do anything else tonight if you’re not ready. Have you done other stuff before?” 

“Yeah. None of my previous boyfriends wanted to go down on me, but they were fine with getting blowjobs and with anything else.” 

Scott scowls at that, and says, “Sounds like they weren’t very concerned with how you felt then.” 

Kira grins and kisses away his frown. “Yeah, but you’re not like that and that’s all that matters.” She presses a kiss to his cheek when he grins at that, and whispers in his ear, “Get that condom. I want to ride you.” 

Scott’s cheeks go a little pink and she smiles even wider as he gets off the bed and rummages around in his dresser. He comes back with a condom and tosses it on the bed before leaning in to kiss her again. She gets his jeans undone and shoves them down as far as she can from her position, while he slips his tongue in her mouth. Then he pulls away just long enough to shimmy out of them, and Kira looks down at his dick for the first time, and notices it’s already hard. 

She skims her fingers over it lightly, and watches as it twitches slightly. “You’re hard,” she comments unnecessarily, her cheeks flushing with warmth. 

“Yeah, well, I really liked going down on you,” Scott says, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before sitting up and tugging his shirt off and then ripping the condom open. He rolls it on and leans in for another kiss. Kira kisses him back, gripping his upper arms to roll them over so that he’s below her. 

His lips are puffy and wet and his hair’s a wreck and he’s honestly more gorgeous than he’s ever been before. Kira just looks at him while she situates herself on top of him, straddling his waist. 

She grips his dick in her hand to help herself slip down on it, and by the time she’s fully seated Scott looks like he’s seeing god. He grips his hands around her hips, not too hard, just enough to be a grounding presence, and she starts to move. She rolls her hips, letting him slide most of the way out before she slips all the way back down. 

Scott hums with pleasure, rocking his hips up to meet her halfway. Kira bends forward, and Scott tilts his head up to kiss her again, first on the lips, then on the cheek, and then he presses a kiss to her neck. It’s almost like he doesn’t even fully realize he's doing it but just really needs to have as much contact with Kira as possible. And that turns her on more than anything else. 

Kira slips her fingers in between their bodies so she can rub circles over he clit and by the time Scott comes she’s close, but not quite all the way there. She’s prepared to just keep using her fingers to get the rest of the way off, but almost before Scott’s orgasm is even over he starts tugging on her hands and dragging her toward him. It takes her a second to realize what he means but as soon as she does she moves, repositioning herself so that her core is above Scott’s face. 

He pulls her down closer and starts working his tongue over her clit again. It feels even better in this position and she grinds down against his face. She’s bent double, her hands tangled in the sheets and her hips rolling, and Scott’s got his hands gripped tight around her thighs while his tongue works over her clit. 

She’s close already and her breathing is turning into squeaky moans and it only takes a few expert licks from Scott before she’s coming with a cry. Her legs feel trembly as she moves and collapses down beside him, but she loves it. She grins over at him happily, and he brushes her hair out of her face before leaning in for another kiss. 

“I think that was pretty great for our first time,” Scott says. “You’re amazing.” 

“You too,” Kira mumbles, nuzzling her face against Scott’s shoulder happily.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com).


End file.
